kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'R' arc, R'' standing for Ryu (Terui), Rain and Revenge. Synopsis As Shotaro is asked to pursue a young teacher by her students, Ryu also goes after her due to a remarkable similarity between her and his deceased sister. Plot While visiting the Futo Bird Sanctuary, remembering his younger sister Haruko as she gave him a present for his promotion to police superintendent and then to her death, Ryu sees a young woman resembling his sister shoving a girl away mistreating a little girl who wanted to ask her about some of the birds. Confronting her, only to finds a large Living Connector on her arm, the girl warns Ryu to stay away from her before she falsely accuses him of trying to grope her in order to get away, as several bystanders, including Shotaro and Akiko, go up to defend her. After everything is cleared up, Ryu learns that Shotaro and Akiko came to the Bird Sanctuary to find the same young woman, Nagi Shimamoto, as a favor to the children who she used to tell the birds to until very recently. Finding Nagi, she tells them on the night her father was murdered, Nagi was branded with a Living Connector on her arm before her attacker promises he'll be back for her. Ryu assures her that he will protect her and he gives her the necklace that he received from his sister, referring to it as a good luck charm. By then, the Weather Dopant arrives, revealed as Nagi's attacker as the Kamen Riders transform to fight him. After trapping Kamen Riders Double and Accel in different centralized weather systems, the Weather Dopant approaches Nagi with a strange looking Gaia Memory. Seeing the Living Connector not fully formed, Isaka takes his leave as Double transforms into CycloneJokerXtreme to escape his trap. Though Ryu asks if she's alright, Nagi angrily tells him that he could not keep his promise before running off. Back at the Agency, Philip identifies the Gaia Memory as the Quetzalcoatlus Memory, and that Nagi's Living Connector has developed due to the fear she has of Isaka to increase her compatibility to it. Ryu, angered that Isaka intends to torture Nagi, storms out of the office with Akiko in tow. Back at the Sonozaki estate, Isaka reveals Saeko how he witnessed Ryubee use the Terror Memory and vowed to take it for himself. Though he asks if it bothers her, Saeko says she is relieved to know his true agenda in her own scheme to kill off her father. Later, returning to the Bird Sanctuary, Shotaro reveals to Nagi that Ryu also lost his family to Isaka as he assures her that Ryu would not die protecting her. Suddenly, Isaka arrives with a copy of the Quetzalcoatlus Memory which he uses on a Red-and-green Macaw, turning it into the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant to intimidate and abduct Nagi. Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Double and takes chase on the HardBoilder until deciding that he needs the HardTurbular. However, Double finds the Gunner-A in the RevolGarry, to which Philip notes that it has been near their hangar lately. They chase after the Quetzalcoatlus Dopant on the HardGunner, using its cannon to save Nagi. Double then transforms into CycloneJokerXtreme and uses the Bicker Charge Break to defeat the copied Dopant, only to find that Isaka has Nagi in his grasp, again. While this has occurred, Ryu has gone to find Shroud to confront her to make himself strong enough to defeat the Weather Dopant. Shroud refuses at first, she reconsiders when she sees Ryu's fiery passion for revenge. She leads Ryu and Akiko to a motocross track, and tells Ryu to get on the motorcycle. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, LunaJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * Nagi Shimamoto's father: * Child: , , * Customer: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 14, . *'Viewership': 8.8% DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Y's Tragedy/The Woman Looking For Yesterday, Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister, Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches and Beyond the R/Surpass Them All. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｒの彼方に／やがて怪物という名の雨｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｒの彼方に／やがて怪物という名の雨｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes